liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:ReshRech/Hel congela o oceano
Feito A single small boat floated under the sun in the chilly waters of the Pacific Ocean. The small boat seemed to be made of wood and might have appeared charming had it been floating in a pond at a park. But with only water visible in all 360 degrees, it gave the more sinister image of being stranded. A girl in a dress stood in the boat. The dress may have originally been as pure white as a wedding dress, but more than a third of it was stained red and black as if splattered in her enemies? blood. And the same was true for the girl herself. Her skin had stiches running in every direction like a battered stuffed animal that had been repeatedly repaired. And when the skin had been grafted onto her, it appeared there had been little concern over the moisture. Some of her skin had the youthfulness of a young girl?s skin, some of it was as wrinkled as an old woman, and some of it was discolored a dark blue. This added to the cobbled together impression she gave off. Here they are? she said as lightly as someone who had spotted the person they were waiting for in front of a train station. The girl casually pulled out a small kitchen knife and threw it toward the ocean surface. The change only took a few seconds. The ocean water for over 100 kilometers around the small boat completely froze into a thick layer of ice. The girl in the bloody dress took an elegant step onto the ocean surface that looked like a lake during winter. The ice palace reassuringly welcomed the girl with a hard sound. The girl smoothly walked across the ice like she was being escorted by the hand of a well-mannered noble. Several military ships had their path blocked by the sudden appearance of the ice. It was as if a special chemical had been used to harden the oil in a wok with scraps of vegetables still inside. And the ice did not stop at the fleet on the ocean. The ocean was likely frozen all the way to nearby Saipan. De acordo com Shiorin, a profundidade mínima para esse feito ocorrer é de cerca de 0,127 metros. Volume de um cilindro = PIr ^ 2h Assumindo 100 quilômetros, está falando sobre o diâmetro, o raio é 50 quilômetros, então nosso volume é 997857142,85 m ^ 3. A densidade da água do mar é 1027 kg / m ^ 3. 997857142,85 * 1027 = 1024799300000 kg O ponto de congelamento da água do oceano é de -2 graus Celsius, a temperatura média é de 17 graus e a capacidade de calor é de 4,188. Q = capacidade térmica específica * massa * (temperatura final - temperatura inicial) 4188 * 1024799300000 * 19 = 8,154533e + 16 joules ou 19,48 megatons de TNT. O calor da fusão do gelo é de 334000 J / kg. 1024799300000 * 334000 = 3,4228297e + 17 joules ou 81,80 megatons. 19,48 + 81,80 = 101,28 megatons Resultado Final: 101,28 megatons ou Montanha Categoria:Posts de blog